spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Craps' Survivor
Mr. Craps' Survivor is an animated spin off of both SpongeBob and Survivor. It is based off of the SpongeBob Fanon Series episode, "Mr. Craps Loves TV". Each season has two teams competing in challenges to try and win the grand prize of $1,000,000. Each week somebody is voted off, then teams break up and people are still voted off. Mr. Craps is the host. It is produced by Jasbre Productions, and airs regularly on Jasbre TV, with reruns on Imagine. Since Season 6, FDBUC has co-produced some episodes. Elimination Table Season One: Bikini Bottom Season Two: Redemption Season Three: Rock Bottom Season Four: Atlantis Season Five: Second Chances Season Six: Brains vs. Brawns Season Seven: All Stars Episodes Season One: # Just the Beginning - December 1, 2142 # Lots of Food - December 1, 2142 # The Games Get Difficult - December 8, 2142 # Physical, Mental, Emotional - December 15, 2142 # Secret Alliances - December 22, 2142 # Boat Battle - December 29, 2142 # Immunity Idol - January 5, 2143 # Pieces of the Puzzle - January 5, 2143 # Magic Maze - January 12, 2143 # The Jig is Up - January 19, 2143 # Team Finale - January 26, 2143 # Flying Solo - February 2, 2143 # Split Decision - February 2, 2143 # A Little Trivia Never Hurt Anyone - February 9, 2143 # How Low Can You Go? - February 16, 2143 # Collapse - February 23, 2143 # Don't Slip - March 2, 2143 # Nature is the Enemy Out Here - March 9, 2143 # Watch Yourself! - March 16, 2143 # Final Five - March 23, 2143 # The End is in Sight - March 30, 2143 # Fates Decided - March 30, 2143 Season Two: # Who Will Be Redeemed? - December 7, 2143 # Difficult Challenges - December 7, 2143 # The Best of Friends - December 14, 2143 # Team Targets - December 21, 2143 # Tribe Swap! - December 28, 2143 # Sayings of Old - January 4, 2144 # Intense - January 11, 2144 # Don't Lose Your Focus Out Here - January 11, 2144 # He's Gone Mad - January 18, 2144 # Survival of the Smartest - January 25, 2144 # Losing Costs Everything - February 1, 2144 # It's Like the Start of Something New - February 8, 2144 # The Teams Break Up - February 8, 2144 # Redemption - February 15, 2144 # Alliance Power! - February 22, 2144 # Closer Now Than Ever - February 29, 2144 # Out of Whack - March 7, 2144 # Collateral Damage - March 7, 2144 # You Will Be a Jury Member - March 14, 2144 # Gliding Through the Competition - March 21, 2144 # Almost There - March 21, 2144 # There Is Balance - March 28, 2144 # Fates Decided II - March 28, 2144 Season Three: # Welcome to The Rock - December 5, 2144 # Castaways - December 5, 2144 # Rising Pressure - December 12, 2144 # In For the Long Ride - December 19, 2144 # Fatal Mistakes - December 26, 2144 # Royal Pain - January 2, 2145 # Alliances Don't Work Out Here - January 9, 2145 # The Powerful Ones - January 9, 2145 # It's All Fun and Games - January 16, 2145 # Yes, It Will Be Me That Wins - January 23, 2145 # No Strategy Whatsoever - January 30, 2145 # Immunity Matters - February 6, 2145 # We're All Like Bumper Cars - February 6, 2145 # Don't Doubt Me! - February 13, 2145 # All in This Together (But Not Really) - February 20, 2145 # Check Everywhere - February 27, 2145 # Learn From Your Mistakes - March 6, 2145 # We Built the Jury - March 6, 2145 # It's a Tie - March 13, 2145 # Last Night of Idols - March 20, 2145 # Finish Strong - March 27, 2145 # Fates Decided III - March 27, 2145 Season Four: # Lost City - December 4, 2145 # You Just Gotta Take the Chance - December 4, 2145 # It's Not Worth It - December 11, 2145 # Be Careful with Your Idols - December 18, 2145 # Lucky - December 25, 2145 # Team Bonding Time - January 1, 2146 # Three Tribes - January 8, 2146 # Challenges Take an Extreme Turn - January 8, 2146 # We Just Lost - January 15, 2146 # The Power Lies with the Idol Holders - January 22, 2146 # Losers - January 29, 2146 # Atlantis is a Magical Place - February 5, 2146 # I Don't Know! - February 5, 2146 # Do or Die - February 12, 2146 # Surprise! - February 19, 2146 # Downward Spiral - February 26, 2146 # So Close I Can Feel It - March 5, 2146 # Don't Worry - March 12, 2146 # Body Breakdown - March 19, 2146 # The Final Challenge - March 26, 2146 # Fates Decided IV - March 26, 2146 Season Five: # Guess Who's Back? - December 3, 2146 # Second Chances - December 3, 2146 # I'm Just Trying to Make a Living! - December 10, 2146 # Whatever You Do Don't Let Me Down - December 17, 2146 # Pass it On - December 24, 2146 # Sit Out - December 31, 2146 # Tribe Swaps Kind of Suck - January 7, 2147 # The Weak Will Fall - January 7, 2147 # Crumble - January 14, 2147 # I Know It! - January 21, 2147 # Get Ready - January 28, 2147 # Tribal Roots - February 4, 2147 # A Multitude of Power - February 4, 2147 # Legacy Advantage - February 11, 2147 # Slip Up and You're Out - February 18, 2147 # It All Comes Crashing Down - February 25, 2147 # An Underwater Swimming Challenge - March 4, 2147 # Close - March 11, 2147 # Prove Your Worth - March 18, 2147 # It's a Scary Place Out Here - March 18, 2147 # Semifinals - March 25, 2147 # Fates Decided V - March 25, 2147 Season Six: # Brains vs. Brawns - December 2, 2147 # There Can Be Only One Winner - December 2, 2147 # Early Celebrations - December 9, 2147 # Far From Over - December 16, 2147 # Don't Trust Anyone - December 23, 2147 # It's Never All Good - December 30, 2147 # Bested in Battle - January 6, 2148 # Surprising Votes - January 13, 2148 # Silent Betrayal - January 20, 2148 # Volunteers? - February 3, 2148 # The Top Ten Feels Great - February 10, 2148 # Are You Going to the Finale? - February 17, 2148 # It's a Nice Island - February 24, 2148 # Dangerous Opponents - March 3, 2148 # I'll Show You! - March 10, 2148 # Winning Means it All - March 17, 2148 # A Long, Bumpy Ride - March 24, 2148 # Fates Decided VI - March 31, 2148 Season Seven: # The Best of the Best - December 1, 2148 # It's a Game of Cards - December 1, 2148 # We're the Same Person! - December 8, 2148 # Magicians Never Reveal Their Tricks - December 15, 2148 # Not Even Close to the End - December 22, 2148 # You Will Fail - December 29, 2148 # An Emotional Struggle - January 5, 2149 # Redemption II - January 12, 2149 # A Friendly Wager - January 19, 2149 # Not Worth It - January 26, 2149 # Take the Shot, Make Your Mark - February 2, 2149 # There is No Friendship Out Here - February 9, 2149 # Seven is an Unlucky Number - February 16, 2149 # You Don't Know It - March 9, 2149 # Riddle Master - March 16, 2149 # I Have the Keys to the End - March 23, 2149 # Fates Decided VII: Finale - March 30, 2149 After Winning: Season One: Patrick Star: After winning, Patrick used all of his money to buy supplies for "work". Season Two: SpongeBob SquarePants: After winning, SpongeBob blew all of his money off gambling and making bets that Jasbre wouldn't get on the show. Season Three: Devlin: After winning, Devlin went on to invest lots of his money and become a multi-billionaire. He wrote a very successful book, "How to Survive Survivor". Season Four: Hannah: After winning, Hannah went on a murderous rampage trying to kill the entire SBFW crew. She failed and was briefly in prison. Season Five: Jasbre: After winning, Jasbre did nothing and went back to SBFW. Season Six: Kim Wu: After winning, Kim bought a luxury condo in the NKC Skyrise. Season Seven: Sandy Cheeks: After winning, Sandy added to her tree dome and continued to work on her lab. She put the rest of the money in oil investments and ended up becoming extremely rich. New Characters: Purple Fish - First appeared in Season Two and is basically Purple133's ocean counterpart. Javier - A Hispanic fish that made his first appearance in Season Two. He hates Donald Trump and anything remotely related to Paddy Star. Jasbre - First appeared in Season Two and is basically TheJasbre202's ocean counterpart. Gary the Snail - He's not a new character but it's worth noting that in Seasons Two and Four he is wearing his translation collar from the episode "Chatterbox Gary". Devlin - First appeared in Season Three and is basically FDBackup's ocean counterpart. Des - A jock and Troy's brother. Troy - Another jock and Des' brother. Percy - First appeared in Season Four and is basically PolarKey's ocean counterpart. Angie - A valley girl with no regard for other people's feelings. Owen - A very buff fish who works out a lot. Kenny - A very smart guy who has spent years studying the ocean. Cameron - First appeared in Season Six and is basically MightCameron269's ocean counterpart. Mama Fancyson - An elderly woman who first appeared in Season Seven and is Squilliam Fancyson's mother. Aidan - First appeared in Season six and is basically CrazySponge's ocean counterpart. DVD's: Mr. Craps' Survivor, The Complete First Season - July 6, 2143 Mr. Craps' Survivor, The Complete Second Season - July 4, 2144 Mr. Craps' Survivor, The Complete Third Season - July 3, 2145 Mr. Craps' Survivor, The Complete Fourth Season - July 2, 2146 Mr. Craps' Survivor, The Complete Fifth Season - July 1, 2147 Mr. Craps' Survivor, The Complete Sixth Season - June 31, 2148 Mr. Craps' Survivor, The Complete Seventh Season - July 6, 2149 Mr. Craps' Survivor, The Complete Series - July 4, 2150 Controversy: During the SpongeBob Fanon Series Life Attempt story arc, Mr. Craps ended up in prison from October 19, 2143 - November 23, 2143 right before the second season aired. He was charged with attempted murder and a lot of people tried to shut the show down. The producers, Purple133 and FDBackup assured them that Mr. Craps was under intense rehab and would be all better soon. Trivia: * The sudden jump in dates between the first two seasons is due to a leap year in 2144. * Flatts was eliminated in the Season Two episode "Difficult Challenges", returned in "Redemption", and was voted off again in "Alliance Power!" * Devlin was the first new character to win, winning Season Three. * The season four episode "Lucky" came out on Christmas Day. "Team Bonding Time" came out on New Year's Day. ** Coincidentally, season five had an episode come out Christmas Eve and an episode come out New Year's Eve. * Season Four marked the first female winner. * Season Six was the first season to have two teams of ten instead of two teams of twelve like usual. * Season Seven had only 18 contestants and brought back the Redemption style seen in Season Two. ** Kim Wu was eliminated in the Season Seven episode "Not Even Close to the End", returned in "Redemption II", and was voted off again in "Not Worth It". ** Sandy was the winner of this season, making her the final winner of the series and also the last Season One finalist to win. Category:Purple133 Category:2018 Category:Mr. Craps' Survivor